Just the beginning
by imaginator317
Summary: Normal Girl, Popular boy, High-school fan-fic. It sounds like my fan-fic before but totally different! Basically it's a Hitsu-Hina fan-fic with humour, drama, and of course ROMANCE! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

This is my second High School Fan-fic…. I was just watching the part where Hinamori points her sword at him, lol, this is a HINAHITSU fan-fic…… But I thought I wanted to make another since my first one seemed kinda boring~ R&R PLEASE~

A New Student

_Chapter 1_

**Hinamori's POV (point of view)**

_(Her dream)_

_Where am I?_

_A boy with a girl, someone in front of them_

_The girl was screaming_

_She was saying something_

_I saw blood_

_I call to them_

_But after, I hear nothing but a scream from the girl_

_(Dreams ends)_

My eyes widened as I felt a drop of sweat coming down my cheek. Next to me I heard my alarm clock ring. I've had that dream more than a week. I shake my head and get up. I go to my bathroom getting ready for school. I take my hair tie and look in the mirror. I get changed for school and go down-stairs.

"Ohayo Okaa-san!" I say

"Ohayo Momo." She says

"Do I look okay?" I ask

"You look great for your first day." She said and passed me a toast of bread

"Thanks…. I'll get going." I said and waved good-bye

I go outside and breathe in the fresh air. My mom, my dad, and I live in an apartment. We moved to Karakura town from Tokyo since my dad got a better job here. I go down the stairs, the moment my feet hit the pavement, I bumped into a group of girls. One has strawberry blonde hair, another one had orange hair, and the last one had black hair with violet eyes.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to." Hinamori said

"Awwwww, isn't she cute!" The girl with strawberry blonde hair said

"I'm Inoue Orihime." The girl with orange hair said

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku." The strawberry blonde hair said

"And I'm Kuchiki Rukia." The girl with black hair and violet eyes said

"Wah, you mean you're from Kuchiki co-operation?!" I asked

"Yea." Rukia said politely

"Who are you?" Orihime asked

"I-I'm Hinamori Momo." I said

"What a cute name!" Rangiku said and smiled

"Thanks." I said

"SO where were you planning to go?" Rukia asked

"Well, I was going to go to Karakura High before I bumped into you." I said

"We're going the same way. We go to Karakura High!" Rangiku said

"Oh." I said quietly

"We'll show you the way!" Orihime said and smiled

"Okay…" I said and followed them

_They seem nice_

I smiled as I walked with them

"Are you going to sign up for cheer-leading?" Rangiku asked

"Huh? ME?!" I nearly screamed

"No need to be loud." Rangiku said and laughed

"Sorry." I said and blushed with embarrassment

"It's just that Matsumoto-san is the cheer-leading captain." Orihime said

"Really?" I asked

"Yup, and you could say popular." Rukia said and giggled

"Do you think there might be soccer try outs for girls?" I asked embarrassingly

"SOCCER TRY-OUTS?!" Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku said at once

"Yea." I said

"I don't think so." Orihime said

"Oh, okay then." I said looking a little disappointed

"Don't worry you could ask Toushiro to make it." Rukia said

"Who's that's?" I asked

"Oh, he's the captain of the soccer team. The MOST popular boy." Orihime said

"AND my cousin." Rangiku said

Yup!" Rukia said and grinned

"We're here." Orihime said and presented me Karakura High

"Whoa….." I said as I looked around

"What schedule do you have?" Rangiku asked

"Well, I have home-room first, Social Studies, then Language Arts, then Science, lunch, and then P.E." I said

"Yay! You have the same schedule as me. Which means that we are in the same class! It's going to be so fun! After all I'm not stuck with Hitsugaya!" Rangiku said

"Lucky, I'm stuck with Renji." Rukia said

"Don't be that disappointed!" Orihime said

"At least you're stuck with the guy you like." Rangiku teased as Orihime blushed

"Matsumoto-san!!!!!" Orihime whined

"Anyways Momo and I have to go to class. Bye guys." Rangiku said and pulled

"Rangiku-san…. I'll see you guys!" I said and waved off

"Here's our class." Rangiku said and slid the door

"Oh, okay. Should I wait here?" I asked

"No, come and follow me." She said

"Um… Okay." I said

"Sit here please!" Rangiku pleaded

"Sure." I said and placed my stuff

Just then the bell rung and I saw a white haired boy come in. I saw the girls drool at the sight of him and I rolled my eyes. I looked out the window and smiled as the sakura would start to bloom.

"Matsumoto, are you done with the report?" He asked

"Nope!" She said and smiled

"Fine, I already did it." He said and sat in the seat in front of us

"He's Hitsugaya Toushiro." Rangiku whispered to me

"Oh….." I said

The teacher came in and his name was Ukitake Juushiro. He seemed different.

"Will Hinamori Momo stand up?" He asked

I stood up instantly

"Hai!" I said and heard people laugh

"Sorry." I said and sat down again

"Well, anyways we'll be starting class." Ukitake said and wrote something on the chalkboard

Time passed by and before I knew it, it was already lunch. Rangiku as always pulled me to the lunch room. She forced me to sit down next to her as we waited for the others to come. I saw some guys come over and sit down. I sat there clueless as Rukia and Orhime came.

"Hey guys." Rukia said and sat

"Hi Hinamori-chan!" Orihime said and sat

"Matsumoto, who's that?" A boy with red hair asked

"A friend of us." Rangiku said and smiled

"I'm Hinamori Momo." I said and smiled

"I'm Abarai Renji." He said and grinned

"Yo, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." A boy with orange hair said

And I noticed Hitsugaya Toushiro. I never seemed to get a look at his face though. Everyone talked freely and I saw Hitsugaya get up from his seat. But then I suddenly remembered to go to the library. I got up and said good-bye to everyone. Rangiku whined so much but Rukia stopped her. I thanked her and left.

While I ran through the soccer field I saw a soccer ball. I smiled and bumped it once. I felt the feeling of eagerness to kick it. I dribbled it down and kicked my best shot into the goal.

"YES!" I said and smiled. I looked around but no one saw me. Phew~

"Nice shot." Someone said in my head. My eyes widened.

His voice tingled in my ear. The first thing he said was Nice shot and the last thing he said was good-bye. I sighed and tried to forget about it as I went to the Library.

As soon as I went to the library I forgot my point of going there. I picked some books and left the library. I headed for the girls locker room and saw Rangiku, Rukia, and Orhime in there before me.

"Hey, Hinamori!" Rangiku said and smiled

"You got that book from the library?"Orihime asked

"Oh, this? Yea. We have P.E. together?" I asked

"Yup." Rukia said

"Why?" I asked

"Somehow we're having a match against each other." Rangiku said

"Cool!" I said

"The match is based on soccer so I guess you can show your strength!" Rukia said

"Yea! Imagine if you beat Toushiro!" Orihime said

I giggled and got changed for P.E.

Our class won from the other two classes. But at last Renji asked the coach to do a match between girls and guys. He agreed and put girls separate and boys separate.

"Hinamori, you're going on!" Rangiku said and smiled

I gave her a big grin and a thumb up. She smiled and cheered for us. I dribbled the ball and felt it beat against my feet. But I took notice to Ichigo and Renji coming next to me. I kicked the ball high in the air and jumped for it leaving them speechless. I dribbled to the goal and saw Hitsugaya come in front of me. He got the ball from me but I got it back by sliding through. I scored the first goal and cheered for my victory. He was amazed and he was astonished.

"Yay!" I shouted

"You go girl!" Rukia shouted

"Thanks." I said

"That was really good!" Orihime said

"I can't believe you got past Toushiro!" Rangiku said

"It wasn't that hard." I said and smiled

"Good luck and score another goal for us!" Rangiku said and patted my back

"Thanks." I said

As I dribbled the ball down again, I went pass Ichigo and Renji easily. As I went towards Toushiro, he said those words.

"I'm not going to let you go this time."

I felt myself lose control and my eyes widened. Everything around me stopped and the cheering went away. I couldn't see anything.

_(Flashback)_

"_Yay!" I said as I scored another goal_

"_Not again, but this time I'm not going to let you go!" He said and grinned_

"_Who said?" I said and went past him_

"_I said." He said and took the ball from me_

"_That wasn't fair! You lost my concentration!" I said and pouted_

"_Now, Now Hinamori. Don't be that angry." He said and smiled_

_I smiled and picked up the ball_

"_Well, I'M not going to let you go now!" I said and dribbled the ball down to his goal_

"_Cheater!" He shouted behind me_

"_I'm going to beat you!" I said and smiled_

"_Who said?" He asked_

"_I said!"_

_I smiled as we both played through the afternoon and as I scored another goal leaving him just as more competitive. But we had fun and that was one of our best moments….._

_(End flashback)_

I lost consciousness and I looked around to see everything turn silent. I felt my eyes water with tears. I ran as hard as I could. I ran and ran.

"MOMO!" Rangiku shouted and ran after me with Rukia and Orihime.

I was under the Sakura tree looking as the flower petals fell one by one. I felt the breeze and I curled up into a ball. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You're not alone." Rangiku said and sat beside me

"You were never alone!" Orihime said

"That's what friends are for." Rukia said

All of them kneeled beside me and looked at me with eyes full of care.

"Guys…." I said and let myself cry out loud

"It's okay Momo." Rangiku said and patted my back

"Tell us everything." Rukia said

"From the beginning." Orihime said

I told them everything. The story between him and me, the story we shared till he went. I told them the times we shared and the time he was in a car crash because of me. He saved me and I couldn't do anything but be motionless. I just let him die, and then I told them the last words he said to me. I still cling onto that past and I still think about him. The moment I finished telling them the story, I saw Orihime's tears, and I saw Rangiku near to tears, I saw Rukia putting her hands over her face.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" I asked

"No, you did something right." Orihime said and looked at me

"You told us everything and that everything took our friendship further." Rukia said

"Yea, let's all have some girls night out next week on Saturday!" Rangiku said as she rubbed her eyes

"YEA!" Orihime agreed

"How about at my house?" Rukia asked

"Sure." I said and smiled

"Yup!" Rangiku said

"Totally!" Orihime said

We headed back and I stopped in my tracks.

"Hinamori-chan?" Orihime asked

"Thanks guys for cheering me up and all." I said and smiled

"Are you stupid?" Rangiku said

"Matsumoto!" Rukia shouted in surprise

"We're your friends, and as your friends we're here for you." Rangiku said

"Yup, we're here for you always." Rukia said

"Never forget this moment." Orihime said and smiled

"I think we should go back though." Rangiku said

"I think so as well." I said and ran as they followed me.

As we reached the field we saw everyone gone except Ichigo, Renji, and Hitsugaya.

"We were heck worried about you!" Ichigo said as he came up to us

"Sorry." I said and smiled

"So, what did you guys do this whole time?" Renji asked

"Girl talk, where is everybody else?" Rangiku asked

"We had to make an excuse, Abarai, and Kurosaki dragged me into this as well." Hitsugaya said

"What was your excuse?" Orihime asked

"Oh, we just said that you guys had to go after Hinamori because she just remembered someone who died and you guys had to be with her and all." Renji said

"Bastard." Rukia said and punched him

"What was that for?" Renji asked as he looked at Hinamori closely. He saw her eyes turn sad

"You mean it's true?" Renji asked

"Yea." I said

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said

"He was actually my first love and he kinda died." I said and try not to let the tears fall

"So that's pretty much it." Rangiku said and sighed

"Maybe we should go now." Orhime said and tried to change the subject

"You're right." Ichigo said and followed Orhime

They left except Hinamori and Hitsugaya standing. It was silent as you could see the sky turn light orange. The color of a sunset.

"I know how you feel." Hitsugaya said

"Huh?" I asked

"You feel like you can't do anything and you just let him die." Hitsugaya said

"You experienced that?" I asked

"No, but I know how it must've felt. That happened to my parents so they are gone now. I'm just living with my grand-parents who are extreme money makers and don't really have a lively side." Hitsugaya said and walked off

"Wait!" I said

"Hmm?" Hitsugaya asked

"Thank you." I said

"For what?" He asked

"For sharing something like that with me." I said

"I'm just saying to live on and not always cling on to your past. He just might want you to be happy." He said

"You know his last words?" I said

"What last words?" He asked and turned around

"He told me this 'This time I'm going to have to let you go, you win! I love you, but it seems to be our good-bye.' And then he gave me this big grin and that was his last." I said

"What does that mean?" He asked

"The first sentence where he said 'this time I'm going to have to let you go, you win!' was that he would always say the opposite. He would always say, this time I'm not going to let you go and he would win. But that time I won. But I didn't feel good about it." I said

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he remembered himself saying that

"Sorry." He said

"For what." I asked

"Saying the same things he said." He said

"No worries, it's just that you were so similar to him." I said and smiled as I watched the sky change it's colors

"We should seriously get back now." He said

"You're right." I said and went next to him as we walked.

_And that was just the beginning~_

I hope you liked the first chapter!!!!!!!! It might've been a little long, and I'm really sorry about that! But I hope I can update soon, PLEASE REVIEW AND READ~ I don't want you to just read it and not review!!!!! Thank you very much if you are and even if you are not thank you very much for reading it through.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of my Hina-hitsu Fan-fic!!!!! XD Anyways I really hope you enjoy this. R&R PLEASE~

The Day out

_Chapter 2_

**Normal POV**

Hinamori got up and yawned. It was a Saturday morning and it was a sunny day. Somehow she stopped having those weird dreams/nightmares. She did her daily routine of going to the bathroom, washing her face. Suddenly her phone rang, and it stated it was Rangiku.

"Hello?" Rangiku asked

"Hi." Hinamori answered

"Hey, we were planning to go to the mall. Wanna come with us?" She asked

"Um…. Sure. Now?" Hinamori asked

"Yup." Rangiku said

"Okay, I'll see you there." Hinamori said and cut the phone

So far she was fitting in perfectly. She changed her clothes into a pink mini skirt, a jacket, and a cute tank-top. She tied her hair with a red ribbon. She looked in the mirror one last time and got her purse. She left and told her mom good-bye and her dad a good-bye as well.

"RANGIKU-SAN!" She screamed as she reached the mall

"Momo!" Rangiku said and waved her hand at her

"Ohayo Hinamori-chan!" Orihime said

"Hey, Hinamori!" Rukia said

"You look so cute!" Rangiku said and checked her outfit out

"Thanks." She said as she smiled

"Yo, Hinamori!" Ichigo said from behind

"Kurosaki-san, Abarai-kun, Hitsugaya-kun! What are you guys doing here?" She asked

"We were invited as well." Renji said

"And they dragged me along." Hitsugaya said

"Chill dude, you're like an ice cube in Antarctica" Ichigo joked

"It's not like I have orange hair and wears a teddy bear shirt to sleep." Hitsugaya said back

"You do?" Renji asked

"N-No, it's nothing. Seriously." Ichigo stammered

"YOU DO WEAR TEDDY BEAR SHIRTS!!!!" Renji said and laughed out loud

"SHUT UP! It's not like I have red hair that looks like the color of a tomato." Ichigo said

"This is style man!" Renji said back

"Style for you only." Ichigo said and laughed

"I'm watching you." Renji said

"Um….. Guys." Orihime said

"What's up?" Ichigo asked

"You should be careful." Orihime warned

"Why?" Renji asked

"Shut up you guys!" Rukia said and kicked them both in the face

"Looks like Rukia got pissed." Rangiku said and laughed

"Kuchiki-san….." Hinamori said and giggled

"Anyways, where are we going?" Orihime asked

"Well, first the guys can go do whatever they are doing." Rangiku said

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked as she walked back from scolding Renji and Ichigo

"Well, Hinamori needs to buy something and all." Rangiku said

"I do?" Hinamori asked

"Remember?" Rangiku said and nudged her

"OH! Yea, I remember." Hinamori said and got the message

"You guys go do something you do." Rukia said and took Orihime's arm and pulled her

"Kuchiki-sannnnn!" Orihime whined

"Were we just dumped by them?" Renji asked

"Um….. I think so." Ichigo said and saw Hitsugaya walking away

"Who said you were going anywhere?" Renji asked and took the back of his collar and pulled him back

"There's nothing to do!" Hitsugaya said and tried to make his grip go

"Seriously, you can't be all cold." Ichigo said

"Says who?" Hitsugaya asked

"Says us." Renji said and pulled him into Burger King

"Why are we going in there?" Hitsugaya asked

"Cause we're hungry!" Renji said

"I think you're the only one." Ichigo said

"And you're coming with me." Renji said and took Ichigo by the collar as well

"SO why are we here?" Hinamori asked

"Because I need to ask you all something." Rangiku said

"But why in a bra shop?" Orihime asked

"Only girls allowed." Rangiku said

"And the thing you wanted to ask us?" Rukia asked

"Well….. I want to know who you guys like so you can go out with them." Rangiku said

"So that was your point." Rukia said

"Well, I like Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said and smiled

"I like Renji." Rukia said bluntly as she looked at the bras

"That was pretty quick." Hinamori said and saw that Rangiku was looking at her

"How about you? I mean, you should move on." Rangiku said

"Hmmm, maybe Hitsugaya-kun. I dunno?" Hinamori said

"Cool. If you guys ever get married then I'll be like your relative!" Rangiku exclaimed

"Rangiku-san!" Hinamori said and blushed

"We should get going since what we talked about is done." Rukia said

"Same." Orihime said and went out the door followed by the other 3 girls

"They're back." Ichigo said as he saw Orihime coming to them

"What were you guys doing?" Rangiku asked

"We went to Burger King." Renji said

"Oh." Rangiku said

"Anyways we want to go to this photo booth." Rukia said

"Yup!" Orihime said and grinned

"Let's go then!" Renji said

"Follow me." Rangiku said and took a hold of Hinamori's arm instantly

"Why are we going so fast?" Hinamori asked

"Well, you see. We have this plan we can't tell you." Rangiku said

"Huh?" Hinamori asked and was so curious

"Go walk to the bridge or something." Rangiku said

"Bridge, what bridge?" Hinamori asked

"The bridge over there." Rangiku said and pointed at the bridge leading to the Sakura tree blossoming as the river flowed under the bridge

"It's so pretty." Hinamori said and seemed hypnotized by it

She smiled and when she looked around for Rangiku she wasn't there.

"She's gone." Hinamori said and sighed. She went on the bridge and felt the smooth wooden handles. She smiled as she did, the sky was as blue as ever, and the Cherry blossoms were blossoming so beautifully. She sat under it and felt the breeze whip through her hair.

**Hinamori's POV**

I felt the wind and I felt myself feel relaxed. I opened my eyes to see Rangiku pushing Hitsugaya to go somewhere.

"Rangiku-san?" I said to myself

_What is she doing here? I thought she went somewhere._

Suddenly I felt myself trip and I tried to stop myself but I couldn't. I fell right into the deep side of the river. I could swim so there was no need to be scared though. While I was going up, my foot was tangled and stuck. As I looked closely it seemed to be some weed. I bent down to untangle it but I couldn't. It was too tight, but how could it. I just jumped into it and that was all. I couldn't hold my breath anymore. I looked around to see anyone coming but I couldn't. I needed someone to help me. I felt like I needed to live. I heard a splash from the surface and saw someone cutting the weed. I closed my eyes as I felt their arms carry me to the surface. When we reached there, I spat water out and breathed in a gulp of air.

"Thank you." I said and rubbed my eyes and saw Hitsugaya

"You should be careful." He said

"MOMO!" Rangiku shouted

"Rangiku-san…." I said and got up but felt dizzy and fell back down. Hitsugaya caught me and I blushed a little. Rangiku came to me while the others followed. She gave me a towel and said she was sorry over and over again. I forgave her though, it wasn't her fault anyway. I told her that I feel like going home and getting changed.

"Sure, Toushiro will take you home." Rangiku said

"Fine." Hitsugaya said bluntly

"See you!" Orihime said

"Sorry about today." Ichigo said

"Feel better!" Renji said

"Bye Hinamori!" Rukia said and waved goodbye

We walked in silence.

"Um….. Thanks for saving me and all." I said

"You're welcome." He said

"I thought I was going to die." I said

"I know." He said

"Why are you so cold?" I asked

"I just am." He said

"Mou, shiro-chan! Be more open!" I said

"_Shiro-chan?!"_ He nearly shouted

"Yea, isn't it cute?" I said and smiled at my proudness

"Stop calling me that!" He said

"Oh, why _Shiro-chan????_" I teased

He sighed in defeat

"You can call me that but not in front of everyone." He said

"Says who?" I asked

"Says me." He said

I smiled as he seemed so similar to him

"I live here." I said and went up the stairs and slipped. He caught me again.

"Sorry." I said and got up

"It's fine. I think it's better I send you till you go to your apartment room." He said

"Thanks." I said

We walked in silence up the stairs

"I live here, thanks for everything." I said and opened the door

"No one seems to be in here." He said

"Well, my dad probably went to work and my mom probably went to work as well." I said

"Your mom works?" He asked

"Yup." I said

"Oh." He said

"Would you like to come in?" I asked

"Don't mind if I do." He said and went in

He took his shoes off and went into the living room.

"I'm just gonna get changed." I said and went to the room. I changed into my pajamas and went down to see him looking at a picture.

"That's him." I said from behind

"Your first love?" He asked as he turned around

"Yup." I said and smiled

"Nice place. It's cozy." He said

"Thanks."

He suddenly smiled

"What?" I said as my eyes widened

"What?" He asked

"You just smiled." I said

"Yea." He said

"You don't smile though." I said

"So." He said back

"I'm just surprised." I said and sat on the couch

"You know…." He said

"Huh?" I asked

"I really tried to move on." He said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"When my parents died, my girlfriend died later." He said

"I'm really sorry." I said

"It's fine. I tried to move on but I couldn't. Then I met you and you were so alike to her." He said

"Oh…." I said

"I thought that maybe I could help you out and all." He said

"I think that you have no right to be sad. Be happy, I bet that's what she wants you to act like or else she might be sad." I said

"You're right." He said

"So just be happy." I said

"I'm going to say the same things back to you." He said and smiled

"I think you should go, because if my mom comes back she'll go ballistic." I said

"I agree. Here" He said and handed me a piece of paper

"What's this?" I asked

"My phone number." He said and waved a good-bye. He put his shoes on and stood up. He turned around and looked me in the eye.

"Thanks." He said and opened the door and went out. I ran after him without thinking. When I reached him, he turned around to see what was behind him. His eyes widened as he saw me coming.

"What's wrong?" He asked

I hugged him tightly

"Thank you." I said

"It's fine." He said and hugged me back

When I looked up to the sky it turned orange red. Just like before

"You're not alone." I said

**Hitsugaya's POV**

When she said those words, you're not alone. My eyes widened, did I fall in love again? I promised myself never to fall in love again. Why has this happened? But I felt happy, I would think that was what she would want for me to do. I was happy and Hinamori was happy.

I hugged her back and didn't want to let go. But somehow I did.

"I'll call you, go to bed bed-wetter." I said

"What is bed-wetter?" She asked

"Well I was looking at some pictures and then there was this picture where you peed in your pants. So it makes sense, after all you call me shiro-chan." I teased

"But shiro-chan is cute! Not bed-wetter!" She shouted

"Come on….." I said and smiled

She gave in and smiled as well

"So, I'll see you again." I said and waved off

**Hinamori's POV**

I just remembered what I did just now and how I hugged him. I blushed rapidly.

"Oh My God! What did I just do???!!!!!" I said to myself

I ran to the apartment and went directly to my room. I put my face into the pillow and found myself smiling though. I was blushing but somehow I felt fresh. Like this was a new start.

_I just know that it won't end like before~_

So that is the second chapter!!! I'M VERY SORRY IF IT WAS LONG…. Anyways thank you for reading this!!!!!! R&R PLEASEEEEEE…………….. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

SO now the third chapter is UP!!!! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the others!!!!! Anyways, people who reviewed I would like to thank you A LOT!

Just another Day

_Chapter 3_

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I opened the door and left my huge mansion without saying a good-bye to his grandparents. It was probably 5 in the morning and today there will be no school. Since all teachers will be going because of an important meeting. So I just thought it would be cool to just jog around and get more fit. I ran down the banks and while I was running down the hill I saw Hinamori sitting near the river. Next to her was a soccer ball and she seemed to be here before I started jogging. I was going down to ask her what she was up to. But then she stood up and kicked the soccer ball hard. It suddenly curved towards me. But I caught it on time.

"Hinamori!" I shouted

"Huh, Hitsugaya-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was jogging and saw you be glum." I said

"Oh…. Was I? Well don't worry because I'm not!" She said and smiled

"You're not a really good liar." I said and stared at her

"Why can you read me like a book?" She whined

"I just can." I said

"Well, my parents went overseas yesterday." She said

"On Sunday?"I asked

"Yea and I got this phone call from this person. He said that you're going to die in seven days and I was like 'um….. Is this _The Ring_?' Then that person was like 'Are you Dumb?' So I just said I'm not but I think you are Abarai-kun. Then Abarai-kun, and Kurosaki-kun started to laugh. We talked and then suddenly the doorbell rings. I say bye to them and go to the door and open it. In front of me was one of my best friends from long ago." She said

"So is he astalker?" I asked

"Not really. He's nice." She said

"O.k…. And?" I asked

"Now his car is behind you." She said and rubbed her forehead

"Where?" I asked in the middle of turning around

"Don't look around!" She said and pulled my collar

"Hey be careful." I said

"Sorry." She said to Hitsugaya and waved at Kira

We walked up the banks and I introduced myself. His name seemed to be Kira Izuru.

"So, Hinamori-kun would you like to come in my car?" Kira asked

"Hinamori-_kun_?" I asked

"You see, I was friends with these group of guys and he seemed to call me in a boyish way. So yea……" Hinamori said

"Oh." I said

"Come on Hinamori-kun." Kira said and opened the door

"It's okay, you see Hitsugaya-kun and I have a project to do." She said

"Well, I'll send you both there." Kira said

"It's fine." I butted

"I'm sorry, but I'll see you later!" Hinamori said and waved good-bye

When we arrived leaving Kira all alone, Hinamori gasped in surprise when she saw his house

"WHOA!!!" Hinamori said and smiled

"Anyways, wanna come in?" I asked

"YUP!" She said and grinned

She followed me as we headed for our room. When we arrived there, we just talked and watched TV. Before we knew it, it seemed to already be 7.

"Shit, I gotta go!" She said and got up

"How about you stay over here until your parents get back?" I asked

"Sure, but I gotta go and pick up my stuff." She said

"I'll come with you. You can come in my car." I said

"Sure." She said and followed me to my car

It was a silent trip to her house….

"Just stay right here, and I'll go upstairs and get my stuff." She said and left the car

**Hinamori's POV**

I go up the stairs and to my surprise the door was un-locked. I opened it to see the lights opened and Kira sitting on the couch.

"Hi Hinamori-kun!" Kira said

"Kira-kun…. What are you doing?" I asked

"I just came to feed you and be your big brother!" He said and grinned

"Oh, well there's no need to. I'm staying over at Hitsugaya's house." I said

"What?" Kira asked turning silent

"Sorry." I said and went in my room. I packed up my stuff and zipped my bag up. I go to my door to go out but I see Kira standing in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Why don't you ever care about me?" He asked and gripped my wrist so roughly

"Let go Kira-kun! It hurts!" I said and tried to wriggle it off

"WHY?" He asked and pushed me on the bed

"STOP!" I screamed

"Why do you only care about Toushiro? Why not me?" He asked

"Because…." I said and stopped moving

"Because what?" He asked

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" I shouted and tried to knock him off

"I see." He said

"Please…. Let go." I said

"No, I won't." He said and kissed me on my lips. I tried to push him off but I couldn't. When he let go, my eyes were widened.

"I love you Hinamori-kun." He said

"What?" I said

"I wanna be with you." He said and hugged me tight

"No! Let go." I said, but he pushed me down hard on the bed that made me wince

"LET GO!" I screamed and I was crying

"We can get married and have kids!" Kira said

"I DON'T LIKE YOU! LET GO KIRA-KUN!" I screamed and suddenly the door opens. I see Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Kira looks back and loosens his grip. I take the chance and run to Hitsugaya. I clutch a part of cloth from his shirt, and let myself cry on his chest. His arms held me tight.

"If you don't mind I will be taking Hinamori over to my house." Hitsugaya said

Kira looked away

"Let's go." Hitsugaya said and helped me out

"I was so scared…." I said and shivered

"I know, I know." Hitsugaya said and helped me in the car. He went into the driver's seat and started the engine. When we arrived at his house, he opened the door and put his arms around me. I was still crying and I looked at him to see him grin. I went into his room, and put my stuff down. I took a shower and came out in my pajamas.

"Thanks for today." I said and looked down

"It's fine." He said as he sat up from his bed

"I was just so scared and—." I said but a hug stopped my words from coming out

"It's fine, that's what I just said remember?" He said and my hand went up and hugged him too.

"Yea." I said and smiled

"AND I also know that you love me." He said

I blushed and let go

"WHAT?!" I said and my eyes were widened. I was blushing like a tomato.

"I heard everything." He teased

"AND you couldn't come any faster." I asked

"Yea…." He said and grinned

I urged myself to run to him and just kiss him but I stopped myself and smiled instead. His hands touched my face. I look up and see him smile. I stepped closer, and kissed him gently. He kissed me back and let go.

"You're not alone." He said and hugged me tightly

"I know." I said and hugged him back

Suddenly my phone rang and I let go. I open the phone to see Rangiku calling.

"What's up?" I asked

"I called your house but this weird voice came out and I was worried." Rangiku said

"Don't worry, I'm staying at Hitsugaya-kun's house till my parents get back." I said

"Okay, well I'm coming over right now with Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Ichigo, and ME! Just wait okay?" Rangiku said

"Okay." I said and cut the phone to see Hitsugaya narrowing his eyes

"SO?" He asked

"Well, Rangiku-san and the rest are all coming over." I said

"Are you serious?" He asked

"Uh-huh. Sorry." I said

"It's fine, just that Rangiku is going to go crazy." He said and rubbed his forehead

Then the door-bell rings.

"That was fast." I said and run downstairs. I open the door and I see Rangiku in front of me.

"Hi Momo!" Rangiku said and I saw the other guys

"Hey…." I said

"Where's Toushiro?" Ichigo asked

"He's in his room." I said and pointed at his room

"Oh…." Renji said

"Hey, Abarai-kun." I said

"Yea?" He answered back

"You are so dead and you too Kurosaki-kun!" I said

"Oh, we have an explanation." Renji said

"Yea….." I said

"You see Hisagi dared us too." Ichigo said

"Well, I think I should just kill Shuuhei-kun." I said and told them to follow me as we arrived to Hitsugaya's room

"Yo Toushiro!" Renji said

"Dude…." Ichigo said and looked at his $100 watch.

"Hey, and what are you guys doing?" Hitsugaya asked as they went through his desk

"Just checking your room out." Ichigo said

"Hi Toushiro-kun!" Orihime said as she came from the door

"Sorry, I just went to your kitchen and got pop-corn." Rangiku said

"Me too!" Rukia said and put the pop-corn on the table

"So what are we going to do?" I asked

"Oh, I don't know because it's just the beginning." Rangiku said

"How about 7 minutes in heaven, but only 1 minute." Rukia said

"You're so smart!" Rangiku said and gave a high 5

I smiled and sat down

_For I knew that things were going to go a little crazy….._

HOW WAS IT? If it was too long then I am very sorry. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope it wasn't too long. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE , PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! People who are reading this, I owe you a big thanks!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE ENJOY! Sorry to keep you waiting!

Chapter 4

_Just Games?_

**Normal POV**

As they played on with the games…..

"Ichigo, it's your turn. You have to flush your head in the toilet." Rangiku said to Ichigo

"What? Are you kidding me?" Ichigo asked

"Nope." Rangiku said

"Guys, I hear the doorbell ring." Rukia said

"Yea, I'm gonna go check." Hinamori said

"Okay…" Renji said and relaxed

Hinamori opens the door and sees a girl the same age as her

"May I help you?" Hinamori asked

"Um…. Is Hitsugaya Toushiro here?" She asked

"Um… Yes, may I know who you are?" Hinamori asked

"I'm Kuren Hakajika" Kuren said

"Kuren?" Hinamori asked as she thought of that as a weird name

"Yea, I'm his fiancée." Kuren said

**Hinamori's POV**

_Fiancée?_

"Wait a moment, you're his fiancée?" I asked

"Yup, I'm his first love." Kuren said

"Hinamori, what's going—." Hitsugaya said but stopped when he saw Kuren

"Shiro-chan!" Kuren said

_Shiro-chan? Why is she calling him like that? What's going on?_

"Kuren, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked

Suddenly Kuren went over and hugged him

"Let go." Hitsugaya said and pushed her away

"I'm leaving and I don't want to ever see your face! I HATE YOU!" I screamed and ran out "Hinamori….." Hitsugaya said

**Normal POV**

"What's going on?" Rangiku asked as she came out the room

"Rangiku-san!" Kuren said

"Kuren….. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Rangiku asked

"Why would I be?" Kuren asked

"You died in a car crash. If you didn't then leave." Hitsugaya said and glared at her

"No need to be mean Shiro-chan!" Kuren said and grinned

"You just messed up my relationship!" Hitsugaya shouted

"She's going to die anyway." Kuren said and grinned

"Kuren? What's going on?" Rangiku asked

"She's going to die and be gone. If you want to save her then you'd better go quickly. Or else she's going to die soon…" Kuren said and smiled

"You bitch." Hitsugaya said and ran out

**Hinamori's POV**

_Why didn't he tell me? Why?_

I ran through the streets as I felt some rain drops starting to fall. Suddenly I felt a hand around my mouth.

"Mmm, Let go!" I tried to say

"We shall talk in a quiet place." He said

I felt myself become dizzy and fall

I woke up in an ally and I looked around to see him standing in front of me

"Who are you?" I asked

"Just a guy you don't remember." He said and showed his face

"Mizuki…." I said

"Yea, remember I saved you that day." He said

"You're supposed to be dead!" I shouted

"Yea, but now you're going to die anyways." He said and held me tightly on the wrist

"Ow…. Let go!" I said

"Stay still." He said

"You're not Mizuki! He wouldn't do this!" I shouted as tears flowed down

"You have been having weird dreams, haven't you? About Hitsugaya dying, look around yourself. Doesn't it remind you of something?" He asked

I looked around and my eyes widened

"This is the same place as my dream." I said

"If you want to protect Hitsugaya… Then come and follow me." He said

Suddenly I heard Hitsugaya's voice behind me

"Don't come…." I whispered

Hitsugaya heard my small whisper and his eyes widened

"Don't come, go back. Please….." I said and looked at him

"Better listen to her Hitsugaya." Mizuki said

"Shut the fuck up bastard." Hitsugaya said and ran towards them

"What can you do?" Mizuki asked

"Guess." Hitsugaya said and pulled out a sword out of nowhere

"You've grown." Mizuki said

"Where is he?" Hitsugaya asked

"Who?" Mizuki asked

"Don't fool me bastard." Hitsugaya said

"Why would I tell you?" Mizuki asked and punched him straight in the stomach, making Hitsugaya spat out blood.

"STOP!" I shouted

Hitsugaya fell to the ground and struggled to get up

"Please, stop…." I said as I felt tears fall

"You're making her sad. Why not just stop?" Mizuki said

"I'm not going to leave her like you did." Hitsugaya said and stood up

My eyes widened

Mizuki lunged forward to Hitsugaya. Without thinking I ran to Hitsugaya before Mizuki and stopped Mizuki's hand from reaching Hitsugaya. Mizuki's eyes widened

"Leave him alone. I'll go with you." I said and looked at Hitsugaya

"Hinamori…." Hitsugaya said

"I'm sorry." I whispered and turned around

I saw a portal open and I went in knowing I wouldn't come back

I looked at Hitsugaya one last time. But I shouldn't have, I should've left before he said something.

"I'll rescue you…. Just wait." Hitsugaya said

More tears flowed down, and I stood still

I ran towards him but I felt Mizuki's hand grasp me tight. I put my head down and looked down

"Go away, and leave. I'm sorry…. But this is it." I said

"Hinamori, don't!" Hitsugaya shouted

I turned around and left….

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I saw her leave. I saw her go through the portal. I heard her say good-bye….

_But I didn't do anything, I couldn't and I didn't say good-bye_

So hopefully that was a cliff hanger…… I AM SO SORRY for keeping you waiting TOO long! But hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers,

I'm probably the worst fan-fic author in the world…. I know I haven't updated a story for so long, it's because there was school and I wasn't as free as before anymore… and I can't think of anymore ideas for the next chapter… It must sound like they're all excuses for me not finishing the story, but I really tried to write a new chapter… it just never clicked anymore… I'm so sorry that I'm not going to be able to write the end of the chapter…. but people who read it, THANK YOU SO MUCH I'll try to write another fan-fic and finish it rather than just discarding it I deeply apologize and thank you to the people who read and reviewed!

xoxo,

imaginator317


End file.
